


【棋魂短篇集】The Dark Fantasy

by Love_of_Sakura



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 主亮光CP，多视角意识流，无节操脑洞
Relationships: 亮光 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Crush

作者注：crush 1.动词：压碎、碾碎；2.名词：（尤指对不熟悉之人的）迷恋、渴望。

我第一次意识到对进藤的欲望，是在国中围棋大赛三将战之后。

那场比赛的第二天下了很大的雨，空中阴云密布、电闪雷鸣，就如我清晨睁开眼时，胸中压抑而烦躁的心跳。

睡裤浸湿了一片，被褥上也沾着几点乳白色。由于已在课堂上学到这种青春期男生必然经历的生理现象，我第一次梦遗时并未感到羞耻，真正让我羞耻的，完全是另一件事。那就是，我初次梦遗的对象，竟是那个金色额发的男孩，那个让我愤怒幻灭、决定从此抛诸脑后的进藤光。

进藤在我梦中的身影是那么清晰，直到完全清醒的现在，我的双目依然能看到他充满渴慕地凝望着我的琥珀色眸子，我的耳朵依然能听到他用清亮的嗓音一遍遍呼唤着我的名字，我的掌心也依然残留着他肌肤上令人眷恋的温热触感……而更糟糕地是，我全身都沉浸在拥抱过进藤的幻觉中，仿佛我真的曾经把他压在怀里，激烈地亲吻爱抚，又剥光他的衣服，狂暴地夺走了他的第一次。

梦中的进藤跨坐在我大腿上，稚嫩的身子在我大开大合的操干下颠沛起伏，那张抵在我肩头嘤嘤啜泣的泪颜，和三将战后被我冷酷地弃于身后的进藤完全重合在了一起。

啊，那场三将战后，进藤究竟对我说了什么呢？我只记得他面容惨淡、满眼不甘，嘴唇翕动着似乎想告诉我什么重要的话，直到我等得不耐烦了，冷酷地转过身，头也不回地抛下了他。

然而在昨夜的梦中，我终于听到了进藤未能出口的心愿，他沾满泪水的唇瓣摩挲着我的颈侧，在我耳边卑微地恳求道：

“塔矢，请不要放弃我……”

原来进藤未能出口的话语，竟是恳求我不要放弃他吗？然而，这究竟是进藤真实的心愿，还是我在虚妄的春梦中，为自己杜撰出的幻象呢？

如果当时的我愿意稍微深思一下梦中的进藤对我的恳求，或者愿意稍稍放下傲慢与矜持，换位思考一下现实中的进藤的心情，我和他之后的人生道路，一定会避开许多坎坷，也不至于对彼此造成那么大的伤害吧？然而，当时那个骄傲到骨子里的塔矢亮，那个苦苦追寻却惨遭幻灭的塔矢亮，根本没有心情去理解和体谅进藤光。不，毋宁说，为了进藤光尝尽屈辱却梦想成空的塔矢亮，是根本不可能原谅进藤光的，哪怕这种愤怒和怨恨的情绪，自始至终都源于我对进藤的过高期待，而与进藤对我的故意伤害没有半点关系。

是的，其实我一直都明白，那个有着温暖笑容的男孩从未有过伤害我的想法，但让我无比愤怒和怨恨的是，从第一次相遇起，我就被进藤伤得如此之深。不仅从小建立的理想和信念被两次败给他的经历击得粉碎，而且就在我好不容易重新站起来，怀着战栗之心不惜一切追逐他时，进藤又再次戏弄了我，让我惊觉自己忍辱负重那么长时间换来的，不过是一个镜花水月的幻影。

而此时此刻，就在我终于决心忘掉进藤的幻影、再次独自前行时，进藤竟然出现在我梦中，并让我最终觉悟到，即使我自认为对他只剩下冰冷的恨意和蔑视，我在潜意识的最深处仍然疯狂地渴慕着他，而且这份渴慕不知不觉超越了棋盘上的对抗，甚至根本不介意那个金发男孩的棋力究竟如何，而仅仅指向进藤光这个个体，只是意欲占有这个人而已……

更具讽刺意味的是，正因为我对进藤的棋力彻底幻灭，这份对他个人的渴慕，才得以从对宿敌的憧憬中分离出来，赤裸裸地暴露在我的梦境中。如果三将战前遭遇这种绮梦，我或许还能用进藤棋力的光环为自己开脱，把对他个人的渴望，生硬地曲解为对宿敌的过度憧憬，但在进藤的光环散去后竟然还会梦见和他头颈缠绵，这样的我，已经无法否认对进藤光本人的迷恋了。

可是，那样平凡、弱小、实力根本不值一提的进藤光，我怎么会对这样的他产生疯狂的渴慕呢？我无法扼杀对进藤非理性的迷恋，但我更加无法接受这份脱离围棋本身、跨越对手关系的感情，于是，我对进藤的愤怒和怨恨只能变得愈发深沉炽烈，也愈发无法原谅那个从未想要伤害我的金发男孩。

那场梦境之后的很长一段时间，我都强迫自己不去想进藤的事，也绝不回答亲友们关于我为什么突然退出围棋社的疑问。我再次回到只有一个人的世界，全心沉浸于围棋，每日对弈打谱，独自前行，仿佛进藤从未出现在我的生命中。

我在退出围棋社后注册了今年的职业考试，决意心无旁骛地进入五百名职业棋手的世界。我深信这才是回归应有的正常状态，但一直照顾我的市和小姐却心情低落，几次欲言又止后，带着忧伤和怀念的神色说：

“那个叫进藤光的孩子似乎很久没来了，小亮也不再提起他了呢。可是，总觉得进藤君出现的那段时间，小亮整个人都特别有活力，也更像这个年龄少年该有的样子呢。”

整个人特别有活力？更像这个年龄少年该有的样子？难道说现在的我，只是一具没有生命的木偶人吗？

我皱起眉头，正想着如何礼貌地反驳市和小姐的评论，她却像触到不该说的话题似的，不好意思地连声道歉，然后匆匆招待其他客人去了。

市和小姐的话让我心头掠过一丝怅然若失的感觉。距离最后一次见到进藤已经整整一个月了，暑期将至，各大中学的社团活动也接近尾声。我突然想起之前去叶濑中学找进藤光时，那张孤零零地贴在操场角落里的招新海报、化学教室中算上进藤只有三个会员的冷清场景、还有进藤所用的折叠棋盘和残破的玻璃棋子。因为我当时只想着如何向进藤表白心意，完全没有注意到这些微小的细节，但现在仔细回忆一下，猛然发现进藤和我的成长环境简直天差地别。

如果进藤在三将战中呈现的棋力是真实的，如果进藤真的只是个刚刚学棋的普通小孩，如果他每天只能在那样捉襟见肘的条件下磨练棋艺，那么最初让我目眩神迷的光环又是怎么回事？我迄今为止追逐的，又究竟是谁呢？

还有，为什么无论我表现得多么失态，进藤总是用那样温暖的目光看着我？那双明亮的琥珀色眸子充满了让我感到陌生的善意、欣赏、憧憬，以及莫名的怜惜和愧疚。进藤，是你这样的态度和目光，才让我不知不觉陷了进去吗？可是为什么，为什么你总是用这种我从未在同龄人中得到的温暖目光看着我？为什么即使几次被我冒犯和伤害，你的眼中从未浮现对我的愤怒？难道陷入无休止的负面情绪的，只有我一个人而已吗？

进藤光，你究竟是谁？你究竟是什么样的人？我多么渴望了解你真实的实力，但在围棋之外，我更渴望了解你这个人本身……

我的思路在这个念头上戛然而止，被心中罕有的坦诚搞得心烦意乱，站起身，一言不发地离开了棋会所。

那是暑假前的最后一个星期五，和我梦见进藤的那天一样，清晨时分就开始暴雨连绵。天地万物都笼罩在沉闷的雨声中，窗外的景色被水雾晕染得模糊不清，我独自待在教室里，收拾好书包，最后把抽屉里的参考书锁进柜子。透过铺天盖地的雨雾，我看见操场上空无一人，老师和同学们早已离校回家，校门口只有几位清洁工偶尔走过。然而，就像预感到有什么重要的事即将发生似的，我并没有急着离开，而是鬼使神差地踱到位于三楼的围棋教室。那是海王围棋社平时活动的地点，也是每年校际团体赛的主会场，由于期末考试前各个社团已经停止活动，这里也理所当然地门窗紧闭。

然而就在我即将拐过最后一个转角，来到围棋教室门前时，我突然听到了一个熟悉的嗓音，那是一直让我心焦气躁、却无论如何都无法忘掉的……进藤光的声音。

“哼，三谷那混蛋什么活儿也不干，竟把勘察场地的事丢给我一个人!”

进藤背对着我，气呼呼地挠着脑袋，像在和身边的空气抱怨，又像在一个人自言自语。

“进藤，你来这里干什么？”

完全没料到会遇到进藤，我在他身后站定，压抑住激烈的心跳，语气生硬地问道。

进藤被我吓了一跳，回过头，惊异地叫出来：

“唉唉，塔矢？你怎么会在这里？”

“我在海王中学读书，出现在这里不是很正常吗？”

我观察着进藤不知所措的样子，猜到他此行的意图，放缓了语气：

“你是来勘察秋季围棋活动会场的吧，这是临时新增的个人赛事，并不在每年举行团体赛的地方。若想看场地的话，就跟我来吧。”

说完，我转身走向楼梯，进藤犹豫几秒，追上我的脚步。

“塔矢，你不是……退出围棋社了吗？”

他有点怯生生地问。

“嗯，上次团体赛之后就退出了。”

我不想继续纠缠这个令人不快的话题，直接把进藤带到了新的活动地点。

那是一间隐藏在二层楼梯间背后的僻静教室，因为尚在装修中所以没有上锁。教室里堆满了棋盘、桌椅、旧课本，甚至还有体操课专用的软席和弹簧垫。厚重的窗帘让整个房间非常昏暗，窗帘缝隙背后偶尔传出的电光与雷声，让我的心跳漏了一拍——

这个僻静的教室，这个昏暗的场景，与我先前的梦境几乎一模一样。在那个梦里，我第一次品尝情欲的滋味，梦见和魂牵梦绕的对手肢体交缠……

想到这里，我的呼吸不可抑制地粗重起来，不动声色地瞥了一眼进藤，发现他还在一脸懵懂地东张西望，一手捂着鼻子，一手拍打着空中的灰尘。

“咳咳咳，原来还没装修啊。也许以后会是漂亮的比赛场，可现在简直是个杂货库嘛。”

进藤像是怕黑似的，不自觉地向我靠近一步。由于贴得太近，我几乎可以闻到叶濑中学校服上那股湿漉漉的雨水味道。

没打伞就跑过来了吗？还真像进藤光随心所欲的风格呢。

我抑制住粗重的吐息，知道绝不能继续和进藤单独呆在这个房间里了，几步走到门口，冷冷地问他：

“看完场地，现在可以走了吧？”

也许我这句话中逐客令的意味太过明显，进藤僵硬了一秒却没有跟上来，他垂下脑袋，死死攥住拳头，过了好一会儿，深吸一口气，神色复杂地望着我：

“对不起，塔矢。你在海王围棋社经历的事，我无意间听你学长说了。可是，塔矢，我在三将战中的表现，并非故意让你失望的啊——”

“闭嘴！进藤光你给我闭嘴！”

这次我再也忍不下去了，大吼一声喝止了进藤的道歉，冲上去紧紧攥住他的肩膀。我不知道是围棋社的哪位前辈多嘴，竟让进藤知道了我先前遭受的排挤和欺凌。然而，我虽然可以对无关路人的冷嘲热讽熟视无睹，却无法容忍进藤对我哪怕一丝一毫的怜悯。因为，让我不得不咬牙忍受这些排挤和欺凌的，难道不正是进藤光本人吗？

“进藤，你是在为我的事愧疚吗？因为我牺牲自尊、忍辱负重追寻到的,竟然是这样不堪一击的你？”

进藤在我冷酷的讥讽下脸色惨白，但即便如此，他还是无法像我伤害他一样，说出任何报复我的重话来，而只是一言不发地死死咬住嘴唇。或许我就是被这一点吸引了吧，无论我们两如何剑拔弩张，进藤从没像其他同龄人一样，用言语和行动攻击过我。

“是啊，无论我本意如何，你都是因为我才遭受欺辱和幻灭的。所以，如果塔矢依旧无法原谅我，那么我还是、还是……”

进藤难过地垂下眼，放弃了为自己辩护，他掰开我攥住他肩膀的手，提起落在地上的书包，准备从我身边落荒而逃。但就在他和我擦肩而过的瞬间，我抓住进藤的胳臂，把他狠狠拽了回来：

“没错，我还是对你无比愤怒和失望。所以进藤，你准备怎么补偿……我为了你而遭受的这一切呢？！”

我一边逼问进藤，一边把他按在墙上，左手摁住他的胯部让他无法反抗，右手抚上他的脖子，像要随时扼住他的呼吸似的，轻柔地抚摸着他的喉咙。是的，自从被进藤第一次打败时起，我就一直幻想着将他困入墙角，如同追杀猎物的猛兽一般，伸出利爪掐住他的喉咙，让他穷途末路，让他逃无可逃。因为唯有如此，我才能牢牢捕获……那个一开始就俘虏了我的心的人。

进藤震惊地睁大眼睛，完全没有意识到我的举动意味着什么，竟然呆呆地站着忘了反抗。

“补偿？怎么补偿？塔矢你是什么意思？”

“啊，既然以你的实力无法在棋盘上满足我，那么今天就换一种方式补偿我吧。”

说着，我恶质地一笑，将进藤一把推倒在软垫上，然后不顾他的挣扎踢打，剥光他的衣服，用皮带绑住他的双手。

那天晚上进藤凄厉的哭叫和哀鸣，都隐没在漫天暴雨和茫茫夜色中。我在僻静的教室里第一次占有了进藤光，但那时的他甚至连个少年都称不上。从年龄上算，进藤比我大了三个月。但或许因为发育迟缓，他和初次见面时并无多大变化，依旧是那小小的个头儿，青春期的第二性征也没有出现。进藤喉结平滑，脸颊柔嫩，声音清亮宛若孩童，这样娇小的他，被我抱在怀里时就像个还没发育的小女孩。相比之下，我的身量则在几个月内迅速拔高，不仅骨架比进藤宽大了许多，声音也如成年男性那样低沉沙哑。而这一切仿佛都因为……进藤的出现唤醒了我的肉体，让它急速成熟变形，充满了躁动的欲望。

我反复揉搓着进藤的分身，那个稚嫩的器官拥有惹人怜爱的粉红色，像刚刚破壳而出的雏鸟一样，在我掌中可怜巴巴地站起来，吐出一缕浊液后又颤抖着瘫软下去。进藤疯狂地哭泣摇头，茫然无措地问我对他做了什么。这种天真无邪的反应几乎让我产生强烈的负罪感。这或许是进藤的初精吧，他可能连梦遗都没经历过，就更别说用手自慰了。和已经进入青春期的我相比，进藤完全是个孩子啊。而我竟然这样急不可耐地越过了界限，和还是个孩子的他发生了关系……

可是，我已经等不及了……在对进藤的棋力彻底幻灭后，我心底熊熊燃烧的愤怒和怨恨急欲寻找一个发泄口，如果无法通过与进藤的对弈得到满足，那么就只能通过凌虐他的肉体，方能补偿我在他面前摔得粉碎的自尊和骄傲……

这样想着，我决心把这场残忍的性爱进行到底，我分开进藤的大腿，用沾满精液的手指开拓他紧致的小穴。尚沉浸在高潮余韵中的进藤依旧不明白我在干什么，或许在他的认知中，根本就不晓得男人和男人是如何做爱的吧。进藤纤细的脖子无力地垂在我胸口，他大口大口地喘息着，被我戳刺刮挖的动作刺激得发出阵阵尖叫。直到我收回手指，拉下裤子拉链，露出布料之后的狰狞欲望，进藤才察觉我要做什么，他的小脸由通红转为惨白，双腿在我的压制下瑟瑟发抖。

“不，塔矢，不要过来！求求你不要这样！”

他嘤嘤啜泣着哀求我，我却不为他的泪水所动，掐住他拼命扭动躲闪的腰，一鼓作气顶了进去。进藤发出声嘶力竭的惨叫，疼得浑身抽搐、口吐白沫。我狠下心，把他的大腿掰开到最大限度，使出全力抽插起来。那是我们两第一次做爱，但还是个青春期少年的我，对身心更为稚嫩的进藤却完全没有怜悯心。整根没入他后穴的那一刻，被紧致火热的丝绒包裹的极致快感仿佛烧坏了我的大脑，我只觉得腹中的野兽咆哮着苏醒，急欲把进藤的肉体从最深处捅穿、捣烂，再把他残缺不全的肢体嚼成碎片。

而那时的我实际上也这么做了。我把进藤瘫软的腰肢揽进怀里，让他跨坐在我腿上，依照梦中的姿势，自下而上操弄着他。进藤被皮带捆住的双手挂在我脖子上，由于重力的作用，每次被我拉扯着下坠，后穴都会把我的欲望吞得更深，而被顶到体内隐秘的凸起时，进藤又会像被人类恶意亵玩的幼鸟一般，发出痛楚和欢愉相混合的细弱呜咽。我听到他美妙的呜咽，便心领神会地朝着那个使他如此敏感的凸起更加疯狂地撞去，让进藤一步步沉陷情欲无法自拔。

在我狂风暴雨般的侵犯下，进藤的抵抗意志急速溃败，他瞳孔放大，神思涣散，一缕缕柔媚的呻吟掺和着唾液，从那张半张半阖的小嘴流溢而出。进藤纤瘦的身子像一叶小舟，在我的顶弄下不停地颠簸摇晃、起起落落，仿佛下一秒就要被情欲的巨浪吞没。再次濒临高潮时，他把脑袋抵在我肩上，沾满泪水的嘴唇蹭过我的颈窝，哀戚地呼唤着我的名字：

“塔矢、塔矢、塔矢……”

进藤完全没有意识到，他的声音中饱含着对我多么深炙的渴望，这种渴望从第一次见到我时，就深深印刻在他美丽的眼睛里了。而眼前淫乱癫狂的场景，也几乎复现了我无法启齿的梦境，仅仅除了一处尚不完美，那就是，就是——

登临绝顶的瞬间，我死死掐住进藤的腰臀，在他耳边低声说：

“进藤，我绝不会放弃你的。”

这是我对梦中苦苦哀求着我的进藤的回应，也是我对那个进藤光的承诺与誓言，而现实中的进藤听到我的话时猛然睁开了眼睛，但没等他反应过来，我就封住他的口，激烈地吮咬着他的唇舌，抱着他一起攀上了顶峰。

当我终于松开进藤手上的皮带时，他全身已被我蹂躏得不成样子了，细白的肌肤上遍布牙印和指痕，臀瓣和大腿上更是沾满白浊的污迹。这样的进藤从里到外都被我操开了、操烂了，他稚嫩的躯体尚未发育就被我强行采摘，又在我不知餍足的品尝下被迫一夜成熟。

我再次把手指捅入进藤的后穴，意犹未尽地翻搅着，又把沾满精液的手指插进他口中，逼迫他用唇舌品尝我的味道。我笃定不久的未来，在进藤身体发育成熟之后，我还会像今天这样再次拥抱他。但在那一天来临之前，我要他体内每一处都牢牢记住我的味道，我要进藤和我一样，每次想起对方的身影就会血脉贲张，就会难以自抑……

“为什么，塔矢？为什么这样对我？”

进藤被迫吮吸着我的手指，用模糊不清的哭音，呜呜抽泣着质问我。

“为什么？呵呵，我是不会说的，进藤。除非你把自己的秘密分享给我，否则我永远也不会告诉你……今天为什么对你做出这样的事。”

我掐住进藤的下巴，痴迷地望着那双第一次对我燃起熊熊怒火的琥珀色眼睛：

“我和你不一样，进藤，今天的事，我是永远也不会向你道歉的。所以若想向我报仇雪恨，就拼尽全力追上来吧，在棋盘上，用你的围棋彻底击败我！”

**(** **亮光短篇 Crush 完结)**


	2. Silent Love (上)

塔矢，我是为了你才学习围棋的，我是为了你才考上职业棋士的，我迄今为止的所有努力，都是为了得到你的承认，都是为了能够以对手的身份，和你一直、一直在一起……

所以塔矢，请把你一心追寻佐为的目光转向这个真正的我，而不再仅仅盯着我的幻影……

我望着塔矢近在咫尺的俊秀面庞，迎着他炽热的视线，颤抖着张开了嘴，但和先前无数次失败的告白一样，满腔情意到了唇边，却像被噩梦魇住一般，无论如何都无法化作言语，传达到正在拥抱我的少年耳中。

“塔矢、塔矢、塔矢……”

被无法言说的依恋折磨到身心俱焚，我只能无助地呼唤着他的名字，泪水扑簌而下，把眼前的世界浸润得一片模糊。我攥到发白的双手紧紧抓住塔矢的肩背，双腿在他狂暴的抽插下抖得宛如筛糠。听到我夹杂着泣音的微弱呼唤，塔矢停下动作，温柔地吻去我的泪水，等我呼吸稍微平复，又折起我的双腿，一言不发地继续操干起来。

夜幕下的围棋会所里只有我和塔矢两个人，休息室半开半掩的拉门背后，塔矢粗重的喘息和我细弱的抽泣交缠成暧昧的旋律。他身上还整整齐齐地穿着海王中学的白色制服，而我的校服和里衣则被扒得精光，揉成一团扔在地上。我赤身裸体躺在塔矢身下，一边搂住他的项颈与他贪婪地交换唾液，一边承受着他滚烫的巨物在我的肉穴中不断顶入又抽出。

没有告白，也没有约会，我和塔矢之间，只是最原始的肉体交缠而已。而这种扭曲的关系，从我结束长达三个月的不战败回到他身边时就开始了。我接受了定期来棋会所和塔矢对弈的邀请，却在第一次赴约时就被他推倒在这张沙发上，半推半就地献出了自己的初夜。那之后我们仿佛达成了无言的协议，只要我没有在棋盘上和塔矢吵翻而中途离开，那么就一定会滞留到会所关门，然后在昏暗的休息室里和他做爱。

我知道这是多么荒谬而错误的事。塔矢是我一生的对手，是我命定的宿敌，但他也是一名同性，甚至是一个我完全不了解的人。对于这样的塔矢，我怎么能轻易接受他的亲吻和抚摸，甚至在他第一次脱掉我的衣服时，没有产生任何反抗的意愿呢？

然而，无论这件事本身有多么荒谬和错误，我都根本没有力量反抗塔矢。为了独占他的目光而拼命学棋、尚未懂得棋士的意义就冲进职业棋坛——如果说先前的我已为塔矢傻事做尽，那么现在被他压在身下占有则像夙愿得偿。毕竟我是那么迷恋塔矢，初次相遇就被他的眼神深深蛊惑，然后一意孤行走到了现在。

这个正在占有我的少年引领着我的人生道路，让我成长为现在的进藤光，他是我的唤醒者，是我的塑造者，但同时……也是我的毁灭者。为了追寻塔矢，我被生生撕去了另一半灵魂，那个如阳光般灿烂明媚、总是笑得没心没肺的进藤光，已经随着佐为的消逝永远死去了……

想到佐为，我的心脏又是一阵抽痛。我终于得到了汲汲追求的东西，但这永远无法弥补我为此失去的一切。所得和所失之间的巨大裂痕，如同一道诅咒加在我心头，让我永远无法说出对塔矢的爱。

是的，我无法挣开加在我和塔矢关系上的诅咒，就像我无法摆脱对佐为的愧疚。如果能挣开这份诅咒，摆脱这份愧疚，我一定能找回往日的快乐吧。然而，那样快乐的进藤光，也将不再是进藤光了。造成了这一切、也承受了这一切的我，只能拖着残破的身心苟活下去。因为……只有这个伤痕累累的镜中残像，才是我唯一能够接纳的自己。

连续抽动几十下后，塔矢在我体内最深处爆发了出来，他十指掐入我的臀瓣，一波波精液喷射在我肠壁的敏感点上。被塔矢肆意蹂躏的刺激超过了我的感观极限，我口中涌上阵阵腥甜，五脏六腑仿佛融成了一团水。或许因为北斗杯期间忍耐了两个月没有碰我的缘故，塔矢射精的时间比以往更长。我承受着他的精液绵延不断地灌入腹腔，连哭叫的力气都没有了。

每次接受塔矢的拥抱，我都像经历了一场甜美又血腥的虐杀。无论是开始时被强行打开身体的痛苦，还是过程中内脏被反复撞击的快感，都强烈到让我整个人分崩离析的程度。最初几次做爱我直接被塔矢干到失去意识，而直到今天我在结束后仍会全身瘫痪，喘息着平躺好一会儿才能颤巍巍地爬下沙发。

而塔矢这时就会像爱抚脆弱的玩偶娃娃那样，用纸巾小心翼翼地清理掉我体内的秽物，然后为我一层层穿好衣服，搀扶着我离开围棋会所。

我和塔矢在地铁站分别，搭乘方向相反的列车回家。塔矢把我送上车，默默地目送我离开。我站在空无一人的车厢里，与他只隔了一层滑动门。我的手指不受控制地抚上玻璃，描摹着那双让我心魂荡漾的冰绿色眼睛，嘴唇翕动着，想要说出那句从未出口的告白，然而汽笛声在这一刻响起，列车缓缓开动，塔矢的身影很快消失在茫茫夜色中。

我到家时已接近十点半，蹑手蹑脚地走上楼梯，阖好卧室的门，生怕吵醒已经安睡的父母。但我刚刚躺进被窝，塔矢的电话就追到了手机上，他低沉的嗓音从另一端传来，似乎还沾染着微凉的夜露。

——塔矢也是刚到家吧，进门的第一件事却是给我打电话。

想象着塔矢深夜站在空荡荡的和式大宅中，眉峰微蹙，眼帘低垂，安静地拨通我家号码的情景，我心底涌起一阵难以言喻的酸涩与柔情。

我身边总有父母陪伴，可塔矢即使回到家也是独自一人。他从没有过同龄朋友，生活远比我寂寞得多，所以……除了棋会所的定期对弈之外，我是不是应该平时再多陪陪塔矢呢？

然而我刚想张口，塔矢就发话了。

“身上还疼吗？刚才抱你太用力了，突然很担心你受伤……”

完全没料到他会提起这个，我呆愣几秒，整个人像要烧起来。

“没、没事……我没受伤……你、你别瞎问了……”

我羞得把头埋进被子，用细若蚊蝇的嗓音回答，而塔矢竟然听清我说了什么，他松了口气，像小学班主任教导不听话的学生那样，一板一眼地命令我一定要马上洗澡，明天好好休息，这两天不要喝冷饮、吃冰棍等等。我累得眼皮都快耷拉下来，但还是忍住打哈欠的冲动，对塔矢的教导连连称是。过了几分钟塔矢终于听出了我的困倦，沉默片刻，以不容置疑的语气说：

“这周四的对局，我中午陪你吃拉面吧。”

——陪我吃拉面？！喂喂塔矢你不是对局结束前从不进食吗？！

突如其来的信息炸得我完全清醒过来，但下一秒塔矢就挂断电话，仿佛心意已定，绝不给我拒绝他的机会。  
  


那天晚上我因为塔矢失眠了，虽说不是和与他相遇后的第一次，但也肯定不是最后一次。我的心脏剧烈地跳动着，仿佛要要从胸腔里挣脱出来。我知道这错得有多离谱，我不应该在这段荒谬的情欲纠缠中越陷越深，更不应该在棋会所的定期见面之外，让塔矢的存在进一步侵入我的日常生活。可是，我的感情早已不受控制，只要塔矢表示出一点额外的亲昵，我就会飞蛾扑火般地把自己献给他。

唉唉，那家伙真是蛮不讲理啊，不管是发生肉体关系，还是一起吃饭这种小事，他都从不征求我的同意，总是上来就擅自执行……

心里这么嘟囔着，我终于架不住整夜胡思乱想带来的疲惫，在清晨时分沉沉地进入了梦乡。

周四的对局很快来临，我的对手是一位名不见经传的七段。或许因为安居高位疏于练习的缘故，他的水平并不令人敬畏。未过中盘我在领地上已明显占优，但由于左下角的拉锯战还未分出胜负，我还须步步为营，以防情势在进入官子时反转。正在我思考如何截断那几颗负隅顽抗的白子的活路时，午休的铃声响了，和谷笑嘻嘻地拉我一起吃饭，后面还跟着长吁短叹的伊角——啊，看来学长的钱包今天又要遭殃了。

我撇撇嘴，随便撒个谎说自己有事，三言两语把和谷搪塞过去，同时偷偷瞥向坐在不远处的塔矢，却被他灼热的眼神逮个正着。我顿时觉得脸上发烫，像被火焰烧到般收回视线，装模作样轻咳两声，目送和谷伊角走下楼梯，才磨磨蹭蹭来到塔矢身边。

——没错，我不想让朋友们知道我和塔矢一起吃饭，毕竟塔矢在对局中禁食的习惯早已众人皆知，他若哪天为了某个人破例，必然会引来无数流言蜚语。

“走吧，我们找家远一点的拉面店，不要让其他人看到。”

我压低声音对塔矢说，深信自己的谨小慎微一定能得到他的认同。不料塔矢的眼神突然变得晦暗难懂，他深深看了我一眼，疾步走进电梯，而被撂在后面的我，只能一边连声抱怨一边匆匆追上他的步伐。

在棋院附近寻找僻静的拉面店花费了我们不少时间，而塔矢一路上的沉默寡言则更令我不安。明明一起吃饭是他强加于我的要求，但临到头来却对我摆出如此冰冷的态度，就好像我硬拖着他一起用餐似的。想到这一点我越来越委屈，连平时最喜欢的海鲜拉面也变得淡然无味。

我死死咬住嘴唇，盯着塔矢以优雅的姿势不紧不慢喝完最后一勺味噌汤，终于忍无可忍一拍桌子，抓起书包就冲出了饭馆。我完全不理会塔矢的呼喊，一路小跑奔回棋院，把自己锁进资料室里，直到对局开始才出来。烦乱的心绪严重影响到我的状态，原本可以在三小时内结束的战斗被生生拖入读秒，接连几次失误差点让对手翻盘，最后仅以半目优势惊险取胜。

我对如此情绪化的自己失望之极，到前台盖星签字时也无精打采，没能注意到在一旁守候多时的塔矢。

“进藤，我……”

塔矢走近一步，似乎想对我解释什么，然而——

“滚开！我现在不想理你！”

我一把推开塔矢靠过来的身子，像负伤小兽般凶狠又委屈地瞪着他。亏我还为一起吃饭的事失眠，原来怀有这种雀跃不安的心情的，只有我一个而已啊……

我正准备像中午那样头也不回地跑掉，塔矢突然一把抓住我的手腕，企图把我摁进他怀里。

“喂喂你疯了吗？！这里是棋院，被人发现怎么办……”

我被塔矢的举动吓得心惊肉跳，虽说现在对局时间已过，棋室和走廊里空无一人，但谁也不保证有没有值班老师经过，看到我们在这里拉拉扯扯。

我的抗议终于让塔矢恢复平静，他稍稍松开力道，和我分开半臂距离，但仍然握着我的手腕，力道大到在上面掐出一道道红痕。

“现在，和我去会所。”

塔矢脸色铁青地说。

我在他冰冷的视线下狠狠打了个寒战，知道自己根本没有讨价还价的余地。

TBC


	3. Silent Love（下）

我怀着战栗的心情随塔矢来到棋会所，因为之前的争执耽误太长时间，我们到达大厅时里面早已空无一人。塔矢关好门后终于松开我的手腕，我长出一口气，揉着被掐到发青的皮肤警惕地瞥向他，生怕他一怒之下又做出暴力举动。塔矢却像往常那样坐到我对面的座椅上，以命令的口气让我摆出今天的对局。

我顿时觉得气血上头，他明知我正为糟糕的发挥心烦，却毫不顾及我的心情立即复盘，这难道不是故意补刀吗？想到这里我憋着一股委屈，一屁股坐在塔矢对面，恶狠狠地把棋子敲在盘面上。，

棋子被我拍得噼啪乱响，随着黑白双色如潮水般蔓延开来，塔矢的眉头也越皱越紧。他难看的脸色让我怒极反笑，既笑因为他的一点冷落就情绪不稳的自己，也笑他后知后觉终于明白我是为了他才后半局发挥失常。

等我重重落下最后一子，塔矢沉默了好一会儿才开始点评。他的每条评价依旧一针见血，没有放过任何一处细微的失误。但或许因为心怀歉疚，又或许为了照顾我的情绪，塔矢并没有像往常那样对我本人冷嘲热讽，只是就事论事给出批评。我也没有像往常那样一激就炸，把两人拖入小学生似的幼稚争吵，而是紧紧握住拳头，一言不发地听完他的意见，等他终于停下来，我松开攥到发痛的手指，冷笑着站起来：

“多谢塔矢棋士赐教，天色不早，我也该离开了。”

撂下这句话，我看都不看塔矢的反应，扭头就走。

我再也受不了了，和塔矢多待一秒我都会崩溃!

我今后再也不来棋会所了，我要立即终止这段错误的关系，我要离开塔矢亮！

我在疯狂的冲动下一路狂奔，却在到达楼梯间时发现——会所的防盗门竟然被密码锁锁住了，沉重的门板牢牢嵌在墙上，任我如何推搡都纹丝不动。

是塔矢干的，一定是他……他在复盘前就料到我会做什么，所以一开始就截断了我的退路……

想明白这点的我脊背阵阵发凉,感到塔矢的脚步声一点点逼近，颀长的影子从背后覆住我，炽热的吐息喷在我颈侧，我强忍着愤怒与恐惧，命令他立即放我离开。

然而塔矢一口回绝了我的要求。

“呵呵，立即放你离开？那你今后还会来这里找我吗？”

我猛然回头，正好迎上塔矢眼底熊熊燃烧的阴郁火焰。趁我分神的瞬间，塔矢一把将我摁在墙上，捏住我的下巴，逼我仰头承受他居高临下的审视。

“进藤光，虽然你从来不敢当着我的面说出口，但我一直都知道你脑袋是怎么想的！你认定接受我的拥抱原本就是个错误，你认定自己不应该在这段感情中越陷越深，你认定我们两的关系永远见不得光——也正因为你总是这么想，所以才会在好友面前故意和我拉开距离，甚至连一起吃饭这种正常社交都不愿被人看到，对吗？！”

——不，住嘴！塔矢你不要说了，求求你不要继续说下去了！

塔矢劈头盖脸的指控刺得我心脏生疼，我竭尽全力挣扎踢打起来。塔矢用全身重量压住我的反抗，抓住我的手腕禁锢在头顶上方，然后狠狠堵住我的嘴。

塔矢像以往做爱那样变换角度侵犯着我的唇舌，喉咙深处被肆意顶弄的痛苦几乎让我昏厥过去。就在失去意识的一瞬，塔矢终于松开了我，他粗重地喘息着，唇瓣摩挲着我耳边的碎发，用痛苦的声音质问我：

“可是，即便你脑袋里总想着逃避我，你的围棋却暴露了你心底最真实的渴望……进藤，既然你会因为我的一点冷落就发挥失常，那为什么直到现在都不愿承认……你有多么喜欢我呢？”

寂静。

——进藤，既然你会因为我的一点冷落就发挥失常，那为什么直到现在都不愿承认……你有多么喜欢我呢？

周遭的时间仿佛凝固了，塔矢痛苦的质问不断在我耳边回放，我怔怔地睁大眼睛，被恐惧与欣喜交织的矛盾感情吞没殆尽。

我隐藏最深的秘密,最后还是被塔矢发现了……那份比想要逃避他的念头更为隐秘的渴望，那份被愧疚和悔恨捆绑、永远无法对他说出口的爱恋……

隐忍太久的泪水顺着脸颊滴落，我完全丧失了抵抗意志，想要恳求塔矢放过我，却只能发出软弱的啜泣。但塔矢并没有因为我的悲惨模样大发善心，而是直接落下胜负手把我逼入了绝境。

“虽然不知道你为什么不愿承认对我的感情，但我可以再给你一次选择的机会。进藤，我今晚绝对不会放你走，所以你若铁了心离开，那就打电话报警吧，告诉警察我企图强暴你。”

说着，塔矢从口袋里掏出手机，塞到我掌中，凌冽的目光几乎劈碎我的心神：

“但如果你不报警，那么就对于接受了我对你的占有。哪怕你今后反悔抵赖，甚至逃到天涯海角，我也绝对不会放过你！”

报警？！

让警察以强暴罪逮捕塔矢？！

不，我怎么能做那种事，我怎么能为了一己私念毁掉塔矢……他和佐为是我最爱的人啊，从开始到现在，无论塔矢对我做了什么，我都从不忍心伤害他，又怎能让他因我身败名裂……

这样想着，我只觉得掌心仿佛握着炽热的烙铁，相贴的皮肤都要被烤焦了，我凄厉地尖叫着一把扔掉手机，液晶板砸到地面时发出一声脆响，粉末四散飞溅。我呆呆地望着屏幕一点点昏暗下去，蹲在地上放声大哭。

塔矢微笑着向我伸出手，想要把我揽入怀里安慰，我昏昏沉沉一口咬上他的右手，那是塔矢用来下棋的手，五根手指白皙而修长，执子的动作充满了力量之美，每次落子时指尖都像在闪闪发光，耀眼得让我挪不开视线。

是啊，我一直是那么迷恋塔矢，最初就是被他对弈时专注的神情吸引，才会义无反顾地闯入围棋世界。我爱塔矢高傲的眼神，爱他冷冽的气质，爱他执着的内心，乃至爱他从内到外的一切。然而，对塔矢的爱却让我付出了如此惨痛的代价，我先是因为追寻他而被生生撕去一半灵魂，现在又以最屈辱的方式向他缴械投降。

所以我有多么深爱塔矢，就有多么怨恨他。而现在,为了记住这份恨意，我要在他执棋的右手上刻下一生都无法抹去的疤痕，就如他曾经在我的围棋之路上，撕开永远无法愈合的伤口一样。

抱着这样阴暗的执念，我收紧牙关，任齿尖刺入塔矢手背的肌肤。鲜血的味道瞬间充满我的口腔，塔矢闷哼一声却没有收回手，反而像要把我揉进他的身体似的死死拥住我，让我伏在他胸口，一边倾听他强有力的心跳，一边疯狂撕咬他的右手。我贪婪地啜饮着从他伤口处淌下的热血，直到喝饱了、喝够了，才餍足地叹息一声，抬头接受塔矢的亲吻。苦涩的泪水和腥甜的鲜血沾满了我的脸颊，溢满了我的口唇，又被塔矢一点点舔去。

而被塔矢这样温柔呵护的我，也终于恢复了语言的能力，但从我口中吐出的依旧不是喜欢和爱慕，而是——

“我讨厌你。”

“我恨你。”

“过去的事，现在的事，你对我的每一次伤害，我都会铭记一辈子，永远也不会原谅。”

接吻的间隙，我贴在塔矢耳边，絮絮叨叨地叙说着恨意。

“没关系，进藤，你无法说出口的话，我已全都明白。”

塔矢撩开我的额发，在我眉心落下郑重的一吻：

“即使你一辈子都不原谅我，我也会永远陪在你身边，而这就足够了。”

那天晚上我第一次夜不归宿，和塔矢相拥着躺在棋会所的沙发上。我们赤裸的躯体紧紧交叠在一起，肌肤相贴不留一丝缝隙。连续的性爱和高潮彻底耗干了我的体力，我气息奄奄地趴在塔矢胸口，任他用手掌按摩着我的肩背和腰臀。

“身上还难受吗？”

听到塔矢的询问，我轻轻摇头，盯着他的右手，那里的血迹已经干涸，但因为伤口太深，肯定会留下丑陋的伤疤。一想到那只美丽的手被我残害至此，我心底又忍不住抽痛。塔矢仿佛看破了我的想法，用受伤的手指遮住我的眼睛，低声安抚道：

“明天还要一起参加研究会，什么都不要想了，早点休息吧。”

淡淡的铁锈味从塔矢的指缝间传来，我鼻尖一阵酸涩，点点头，阖上眼睛，在塔矢的抚慰下，一点点沉入了梦乡。

那是一个充满了初夏气息的美梦。暖风轻拂，碧空如洗，一望无际的田野上开满了金色的向日葵。

我看到了许久未见的佐为，他还是那身雪白的狩衣，在阳光下朝我温柔地微笑着。佐为牵起我的手，带着我穿过开满向日葵的田野，一起走向远方奔腾的河流。一路上我不断想要停下脚步，想要拉住前方的佐为，告诉他我有多么思念他，我对他的离去有多么愧疚，我多么希望他能回来，永远陪在我身旁。

然而佐为一路都没有停下脚步，我也始终没有得到吐露心语的机会。直到我们两走到田野的尽头，来到河边的渡口，佐为才停下脚步，转身望向我。我看见他以雪白的长袖轻轻掩住面庞，冲我微笑着摇了摇头。虽然他一个字也没说，但从佐为含笑的眼神中，我已经读懂他想要告诉我的话语——

没关系，阿光，你未曾出口的心意，我已全都明白。

即使你从没说出你的爱，我也会永远爱你，而这就足够了。

**（亮光短篇 Silent Love 完结）**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 向日葵的花语：沉默的爱


	4. Devour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考了Fork/Cake设定，但并非真正意义的Fork/Cake。

“塔矢名人和进藤本因坊既是最好的对手，又是最好的朋友，这种关系真的好令人羡慕啊。”

东京电台的女记者两眼放光地对我说，我礼貌地一笑，对她的评论不置可否。

呵呵，亦敌亦友，令人羡慕？若大众全都这样想象阿光与我的关系，那的确再好不过了。

一个小时的专访很快临近终点，但我面前的女记者仍然意犹未尽，我看了一眼手表，发现已经超过和阿光约定的时间，于是随便找个理由，礼貌而强硬地结束了采访。

我赶到餐厅时刚好迟到五分钟，阿光孤零零地坐在角落里，金色额发在昏黄的灯光下显得有些黯淡，他呆呆地盯着玻璃缸中的热带鱼，整个人似乎沉浸在某个幽远的梦境中。

阿光的模样让我的情绪瞬间低沉下去，我轻咳两声将他从白日梦中惊醒，不动声色地在对面坐下，握紧他垂落在桌上的手。

“抱歉采访有点延迟，你已经饿了吧，我马上就点菜。”

“没事还好啦……喂喂快放开我，这里可是公共场合。”

阿光羞怯地避开我的视线，企图从我的掌控中抽回手。我微微一笑收紧力道，拇指按住他柔滑的弧口，食指和中指轻轻揉捏他掌心的嫩肉。阿光的脸蛋蹭地一下就红了，他抬起水汪汪的大眼睛，故作凶狠地瞪了我一眼，但那种被逼入角落的小动物一般倔强又可怜的眼神，却激得我血脉贲张不能自已，差点当场对他做出更过分的事。

可惜我们纠缠不清时侍者已经迎上来，笑盈盈地问两位想来点什么酒水。我略感遗憾地放开阿光的手，一边庆幸昏暗的灯光遮掩了我方才的劣行，一边幻想着待会儿把阿光带回公寓后，如何变换花样尽情地品尝他。

深棕色的窗帘隔绝了两个世界，室外还是艳阳高照，室内却幽暗得宛如暗夜。层层黑暗包裹之下，角落里的棋盘和家具只余一圈模糊的轮廓，唯有阿光柔软的裸体在我眼前闪烁着盈盈白光。还没等到被真正插入，阿光就在我的玩弄下连续高潮了两次。我舔去他脸上的生理性泪水，吞掉他不断溢出的唾液，然后不顾他的惊叫喘息，一口咬住他红肿的乳头。

“啊……”

阿光高高扬起脖子，发出一声似痛苦又似欢愉的呻吟。我眼神一暗，下嘴的动作更加凶狠。吸吮、舔舐、啃咬、咀嚼……我用嘴唇、舌头和牙齿，吞吃着阿光从项颈到脚趾的每一寸肌肤，贪婪地舔干他的汗水和精液，又在他牛乳般白嫩的臀瓣和大腿根处留下密密麻麻的牙印。

阿光的味道可真甜……啊，他尝起来怎么能这么甜蜜，这么可口呢……

我一边尽情噬咬着阿光的肉体，一边发出心满意足的叹息。阿光全身上下仿佛是由最上等的蜂蜜和牛奶制成的奶油蛋糕，每一片血肉都散发出令人迷醉的芬芳，每一滴体液都包裹着令人疯狂的甘美。而每次占有阿光时我都觉得自己濒临失控的边缘，我无数次地幻想把他囚禁起来，绑在卧室的床上，然后整夜整夜地吞食他。

“亮，亮……”

阿光眼泪汪汪地呼唤着我的名字，颤巍巍地伸出手，像个受惊的孩子那样乞求我的抚慰和拥抱。我稍稍回过神，对阿光露出一个绝美的笑容，把他搂进怀里展开舌吻。正餐还没开始，就把这小家伙吓晕过去怎么行。这样想着，我结束了漫长的前戏，分开阿光的双腿，把性器慢慢顶了进去。

由于已被我的手指充分开拓过，阿光体内温热湿软得宛如水生动物的巢穴，他娇嫩的肠壁被我的肉刃一点点劈开，又在我凶狠的抽插下可怜巴巴地帖上来，包裹住正在残忍地凌虐自己的凶器。而随着我操干的节奏越来越急促、力道越来越暴虐，阿光的腹腔里也越来越湿、越来越热，他埋在薄薄的肚皮下的内脏仿佛被我操成了一团水淋淋的软肉，每次狠狠刺入时都会从中榨出鲜美的汁液，伴随着水蜜桃的清香和汩汩的水声，从我们下身交合处喷溅出来。

水蜜桃的味道吗？我咽了一口唾沫，把阿光的大腿架在肩上，贪婪地嗅着从他体内淌出的汁液。如果说阿光的肌肤和血肉是蜂蜜和牛奶的混合物，那么他裹在皮肉之下的五脏六腑则是柔嫩多汁的水蜜桃。这样的阿光就如一块浑身上下散发着诱人香味的蛋糕，让我初次见到他时就萌生了将他拆吃入腹的欲望。

是啊，早在我的内心对阿光产生爱欲之前，我的身体就迫不及待地想要吞食他了。初次相见时那个年仅十二岁的塔矢亮还根本不懂什么叫“通感”，但阿光太阳般耀眼的金发，琥珀一样柔美的眼睛，还有他微笑着呼唤我名字的清亮嗓音，却在我肉体最深处激起了剧烈的疼痛。我感觉自己的身体被他可爱的模样、甜美的声音生生撕裂，舌根处涌起一阵奇妙的麻痒，味蕾被陌生的香味淹没。

这种销魂蚀骨的体验令初次见到阿光的我处于极度亢奋状态，而直到事后冷静下来，我才渐渐明白从幼年起就患有味觉缺陷、无法像正常小孩一样享受甜食的自己，竟以五种官能相融合的“通感”的方式，从这个金发男孩身上第一次品尝到了类似蜂蜜和牛奶的甘甜滋味。

明白这一点的我陷入了极度恐慌，于是在地铁站外堵截到阿光之后，我以检查他手指上是否留有棋子磨出的薄茧的名义抚摸了他的肌肤。但第一次肢体接触的结果远远超出了我的承受极限，阿光茫然无措地望着声嘶力竭痛斥他的我，完全不明白我为什么对他的一句玩笑暴怒至此。

平时那个冷静内敛的优等生塔矢亮，当然分辨地出何为玩笑、何为真话，而对所有人都彬彬有礼的我，也绝不会揪住陌生人的无心之言穷追猛打。可当时被阿光甜美气息淹没的我早已失去理智，我身上的每一个细胞都在疯狂渴望着阿光，内心却死也不愿接受这个拥有强大实力却胆敢蔑视围棋的男孩。所以我只能一遍遍给自己洗脑——我一定要打败进藤光，我一定要彻底击溃他，然后把他永远抛诸身后，抹去他在我感观中留下的一切印记……

然而感谢上天，第二次对弈我仍然败给了阿光，或者说败给了站在他身后的藤原佐为。同时也多亏了佐为的存在，在阿光真正成长为我的对手之前，我始终未能将目光从他身上移开。而当首届北斗杯上阿光趴在我怀里，哭泣着将佐为的秘密分享给我后，终于从煎熬中释怀的我温柔地吻去阿光的泪水，告诉他我会代替佐为永远守在他身边，然后……如愿以偿地占有了让我一见钟情的男孩。

时至今日，阿光和我的地下恋情已延续整整十年。步入成年的阿光依旧像个长不大的孩子，红润的脸蛋透着微微的婴儿肥，清澈的眼睛天真懵懂不谙世事，而那具柔软的身子也总是散发出蜂蜜和牛奶的清香，每次承受我的操弄时，又会像熟透的水蜜桃一样，从两腿之间淌出甜美的汁液。

这样诱人的阿光总是让我饥渴难耐，欲罢不能。在众人面前，阿光是我的宿敌兼挚友，两人独处时，他是我捧在手心的爱人，但在我心中最阴暗的地方，一个连阿光都从未窥见的角落，他还是……我赖以生存的食物。

我曾在一些心理学著作中读到，很多先天味觉残缺的人缺乏对他者的共情能力，完全以自我中心的方式感受周遭世界，而这些人又因为远远超越常人的冷静头脑和强大意志，很可能成为高智商罪犯的潜在来源。虽然我相信生长在严格家教下的自己应当不会沦为罪犯，但也无法否认自己对他人冷漠无情的人格缺陷，直到我遇见了阿光……

不，不对，阿光并没有治愈我的人格缺陷，毋宁说，他的出现反而让我病入膏肓。我把从幼年时起对生命本身所有受挫的渴望全数倾注在阿光身上，也因此对阿光之外的人和事物愈发冷漠无情。唯有通过吞噬阿光的肉体，我才能品尝到童年时无数次幻想过的甜蜜滋味，也唯有在凝视他、碰触他时，我才能体验到这个世界本应具有的香醇与甘美。这样的阿光既是我赖以生存的食物，也是我饮鸩止渴的毒药。万一哪天他厌倦了这段关系想要逃离我，我肯定会抑制不住疯狂的占有欲，对阿光犯下无可挽回的罪行吧……

“每次接受亮的拥抱，都感觉像要被吃掉呢……”

和我紧紧相拥着再度攀上巅峰后，阿光趴在我胸口，气息奄奄地说。他累得眼皮打架，仿佛下一秒就要昏睡过去。

我抚弄阿光后背的手微微一滞，俯在他耳边温柔地说：

“放心，我不会真的吃掉你的，除非有一天你想要离开我。”

“离开亮？我为什么要离开亮？啊，难道因为我看上别的男人或女人了？”

阿光仿佛听到什么有趣的话，咯咯轻笑着像个没心没肺的孩子，他朝我眨眨眼睛，恶作剧似的问：

“那亮准备怎么惩罚做出这种背叛行为的我？把我囚禁起来，绑在床上？啊呀，这种吓唬人的鬼话即使讲了一千遍，我也绝不相信你干得出来。”

“凡是我说过的，就一定会做到。”

我盯着阿光的眼睛，无比认真地回答。

阿光，我曾发誓代替佐为守护你一辈子，所以哪怕有一天你背叛了我，我也绝不会背叛自己的誓言。而如果那一天真的到来，我不仅会囚禁你、强奸你、凌虐你，还会做出比这可怕一千倍的事情……

所以我的阿光，请永远不要刺激我内心的黑暗，永远不要给那头凶兽冲破牢笼的理由……

仿佛被我阴郁的目光吓了一跳，阿光缩了缩脖子，撒娇似的抱住我的手臂：

“好啦好啦，我绝对不会离开亮的。喏，我们两拉钩约定好啦。”

说着，他笑嘻嘻地伸出右手，朝我勾了勾小指。

我无可奈何地望着完全没明白我在说什么的阿光，这么多年来他骨子里真的一点没变，一直都是我们初次相遇时那个纯真烂漫的孩子。

我叹息一声，像十二岁那年第一次碰触阿光时那样，小心翼翼打开他的手掌，轻轻抚摸着他指肚上的薄茧。那是他曾经不顾一切地追逐我而烙下的印记，也是他愿意永远留在我的世界中的最佳证明。阿光指肚上温暖而坚硬的触感暂时抚平了我阴郁的情绪，我盯着他耳边浮起的红晕，勾住他的小指，宛若吟诵咒语般低声说道：

“我相信你，我的阿光。

我愿意相信你……永远也不会给我伤害你的机会。”

**(** **亮光短篇** **Devour** **完结** **)**


	5. Indulgence

**Hikaru** **视角，亮光** **/** **佐光**

——我之所以下棋，是为了连接遥远的过去，和遥远的未来。

说完这句话后，我哽咽着垂下头，任压抑许久的泪水汹涌而出。

高永夏是如何回答的我根本没有听清，此起彼伏的叹息和低语一点点模糊，环绕着我的人群潮水般退去，直到大厅中只剩下寥寥数位工作人员。

“我们走吧，进藤。这不是结束，一切才刚刚开始。”

我心绪微动，茫然地抬起眼，看到一直沉默地站在我身后的塔矢。天顶的水晶灯交织成一片苍白的海，将塔矢刀削般的面庞映衬得更加坚毅，他眉头紧蹙，翠绿色的眸子在刘海的阴影下几近墨色，眼底闪烁着某种激烈而又晦暗的情绪。

......啊，塔矢在比赛前夜曾经警告过我，我是顶替他才成为日韩大战主将的，若是我输得太难看，他绝对不会放过我......

想到这里，一股寒意顺着我的脊椎爬上来，当不惜一切也要找高永夏报仇的狂热终于消褪，我才体会到自己做了多么过分的事。

我竟然在这么重要的国际大赛中抢了塔矢的位置，剥夺了他和韩国顶尖新手交锋的机会......

塔矢自己一定也非常想和高永夏对弈吧，而且他的整体实力依然高于我，或许有更大的几率战胜对方......

我的思绪渐渐不受控制，惶恐夹杂着愧疚，淹没了本就浑浑噩噩的大脑。

“塔矢，我......”

我撑起身子，想对他说些什么，突然两眼一黑，向前栽去。

我的意识出现了短暂的空白，再次清醒时，发现自己正趴在塔矢怀里。他揽住我瘫软的身子，焦急地问我怎么回事。我强撑着笑容说自己没事，死乞白赖央求他不要叫医生。

“拜托了，我不想被那帮韩国人看到。”

我压低嗓音，用只有我们两才能听到的音量说，塔矢盯着我看一会儿，一手握住我的手腕，一手挽上我的肩膀，扶着我向电梯走去。

路过的人皆以为进藤光情绪低落，而塔矢亮只是在好心安慰他。或许我们亦敌亦友的关系过于深入人心，又或许这个年纪的少年有点亲密举动完全正常，没人注意到我唇色发青四肢发抖，几乎把全身重量压在塔矢身上。从大厅到客房的五分钟路程漫长得如同一个世纪，好不容易撞上门，我气喘吁吁地倒在床上，看着塔矢倒好一杯牛奶，放在微波炉里加热，又和华夫饼一起端过来。

我从他手中接过托盘，不顾形象地大快朵颐起来，等体力稍微恢复，刚想长出一口气，靠在枕头上伸个懒腰，塔矢却拿起纸巾，为我擦去嘴边的奶滓。

我的脸一下就烧了起来，避开对面深沉的目光，结结巴巴说了声谢谢。

半天没有听到回答，我以为塔矢已经离开，悄悄抬头，却发现和他的俊脸相距不过十公分。我顿时呼吸困难，心跳加速，刚刚缓解的眩晕再次袭来。就在塔矢的唇即将触到我的一刻，他突然伸出手，用掌心捂住我的眼睛。

“还好没有发烧。你已经第三次因为低血糖差点晕倒了，这次比赛之后必须去看医生。”

不容置疑的命令，语气却是异于平日的柔和与克制。

因为黑暗中看不到塔矢的表情，我只能茫然地点点头，挣扎片刻，又补上一句：

“对不起......SAI的事情，我总有一天会告诉你的。”

可这句道歉刚一出口，苦涩的情感再次淹没我的心，遮住我面前的手掌终于挪开，黑夜退散，白日重现，我狠狠眨了眨眼，仿佛承受不住这样的敞亮。而当塔矢再次抚上我的脸时，我才惊觉自己竟在一天之内第二次泪流满面。

啊，真是太丢人了......因为报仇失败愤懑难当，便像个小孩那样哭哭啼啼，向亦敌亦友的对手寻求慰藉吗？

想到这一点的我羞得想找个地洞钻进去，塔矢却不理会我的推拒，把我紧紧抱在怀里，待我的挣扎渐渐无力，贴在我耳边低声说：

“我相信你，进藤。我会耐心等待你告诉我全部真相的那一天。还有......这是一盘精彩的对局，你没有辱没本因坊秀策的威名。”

这样温柔的鼓励几乎不可能出自那位素来严厉的少年，我怔怔地望着近在咫尺的宿敌，从那双清澈而坚定的眼眸背后，我仿佛捕捉到了另一个人的注视，那是我魂牵梦绕的故人，一缕再也不会归来的幽魂。而就在那一刻，那一秒，塔矢亮和藤原佐为的身影完全重合在了一起，他们仿佛化为了同一个人，共同守护在我身旁。

SAI，你回来了吗......透过塔矢对我的陪伴，你也在默默地陪伴着我吗？

我着魔似的伸出手，抚上了塔矢的头发。漆黑的发丝盈满我的掌心，那种光滑如绸缎、冰凉如玉石的触感让我发出一声心满意足的叹息。我一直好喜欢这样漂亮的头发，却一直没有机会亲手碰触它们。指尖的发丝隐隐飘散出薄荷叶与绿茶相混合的清香，那是我曾经偷偷幻想过的、塔矢身上独特的香味。然而，当我阖上眼睛，我仿佛又能从他的发丝间闻出另一个人的气息，那种气息宛若沾满朝露的紫藤花，宛若茫茫旷野中的薰衣草，又宛若消散在远古历史中的……平安贵族身上的优雅熏香。

我把脸埋进塔矢颈间，贪婪地嗅着他的发香和体香，以及我想象中的……另一个人的味道。我知道自己正在跨越那条危险的界限，也知道这样的开端对塔矢太不公平，但我实在太疲惫了，我急需一双可以支撑我身体的臂膀，一座可以包容我一切的港湾。只要能逃离悔恨的深渊，只要能在孤独的奕道上继续走下去，我不在乎利用亲近之人的感情，也不在乎我和他们之间的关系是否公平。

是啊，我现在对塔矢亮有多不公平，过去就对藤原佐为有多不公平。但公平只能让我陷入无休止的痛苦，而自私如我，此刻只想在被爱的欢愉中忘记一切。

“不要抛下我......不要留下我一个人......”

我用脸颊轻蹭着塔矢的发丝，一边低声啜泣，一边苦苦哀求。塔矢的呼吸愈来愈粗重，扣住我腰部的手臂逐渐收紧，力道大到几乎掐进我的皮肉。他对我的逾矩行为终于忍无可忍，暴喝一声将我压进床铺，将我双手反剪困在头顶，居高临下地俯视着我。

塔矢发丝凌乱，脸颊通红，眼底燃烧着熊熊烈火，紧抿的嘴角几乎咬出血来。而透过两人紧紧相贴的下身，我也以最原始的方式感受到了他有多么渴望我，以及……为了不伤害我，他一直以来忍得有多么辛苦。

“你是认真的吗，进藤？你现在是认真的吗？”

塔矢狂热又急切地逼问道，用半是命令、半是哀求的沙哑语调说：

“请不要再开玩笑了！从第一次和你对弈时起，我就一直……”

说到关键处，他却像被揭开最深处的伤疤似的，狠狠扭过头，不再看我。虽然现在是我被塔矢压制在床上，可真正被逼上绝境的却是塔矢自己。极端的高傲和自尊在最后一刻阻止了他的告白，但颤抖的双肩和诚实的身体反应却完全出卖了他。

塔矢亮已经被进藤光的逾矩行为切断了所有退路，他眼里心里从来只有我一人，可如果我还是像以前那样戏弄他，或者只是随便找个人寻求安慰……

巨大的怜惜瞬间击中了我的心，我吃力地抬起身子，用沾满泪水的唇，轻轻蹭过塔矢的脸颊：

“我没有开玩笑，塔矢，我也一直喜欢你，从初次见面时就对你……”

我没有说完的告白被塔矢全数吞了下去，动作猛得让我们牙齿都撞到了一起。那是我们的初吻，却一点也不温柔缱绻，反倒狂暴得令人窒息。塔矢如同发疯的野兽一般撕咬着我的唇瓣，啃噬着我的舌头，直到把我吻得缺氧昏厥，才气喘吁吁地放过我。但我刚缓过气，他又立即贴上来，贪婪地舔去从我嘴角淌下的血珠和唾液。

塔矢一边毫无章法地吮咬着我的项颈和锁骨，一边急切地解开我的皮带，扯下我的西裤。我颤抖着搂紧塔矢的脖子，隐隐预感到他要做什么。隐忍太久之后他一分钟都不愿多等，准备跳过前戏，直上本垒。

当塔矢掰开我的大腿，一鼓作气捣入我的后穴时，我今天第三次哭了出来，但这次不是因为内心的悲愤和愧疚，而是因为肉体的疼痛和恐惧。我觉得自己要被塔矢杀死了，我的身体要被他从最深处生生撕裂了。我哭得涕泪滂沱，抽搐尖叫，一遍遍哀求塔矢停下这场暴行，哀求他从我体内退出来。但塔矢却一言不发地把我抱得更紧，一边吞掉我不断溢出的泪水，一边加大了抽插的深度和力量。

时间在密闭的客房里失去了意义，这场以爱为名的酷刑不知持续了多久，或许只有短短十几分钟，或许足有半个小时之长，直到我的五脏六腑都快被捅烂了，塔矢才抵在我腹腔最深处射了出来。

“进藤，你没事吧，进藤……”

感到有人拍打着我的脸，我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看看塔矢全身几乎整齐如初的西装，又看看自己赤身露体、双腿间一片狼藉的凄惨模样，气得一口咬在塔矢的肩膀上。

“混蛋！变态！那是我的第一次啊，你这家伙，简直…..简直搞得跟强奸一样！”

我边哭边骂，对塔矢拳打脚踢，而塔矢只是微笑着压制住我的抵抗，嘴上不断道歉，神情却毫无悔意。方才还充满痛苦的翠绿色眸子，此刻却明亮得如同夜空中的星辰，引诱着我再次落入热烈的拥吻和爱抚。我抵挡不住塔矢的蛊惑，又被他摁在身下，翻来覆去要了好几次，终于品尝到此中欢愉的同时也累得全身瘫痪。以我们的年龄做这件事还是太早，但以我们的感情似乎又等待了太久，于是这场漫长的初夜就像塔矢和我的每一回对弈一样，在双方都精疲力竭之前，谁都无法停下，谁也都不愿停下。

而我在承受塔矢占有时也终于不再纠结于这段感情对他是否公平，并且暂时逃脱了对佐为的愧疚与悔恨，因为，在某种濒临死亡的神秘体验中，我终于得以确信佐为一定会原谅我的过错，塔矢也一定会永远守护在我身旁，而笃定地知晓这一切的我，已经获得足够的力量，能够在孤独的奕道上继续攀登下去。

当我在塔矢臂弯中醒来时已是第二天清晨，直接错过了昨天的颁奖仪式和欢送晚宴，仓田先生气急败坏打来电话，警告我不要以身体不适为借口，把北斗杯的主办方得罪到底。听着仓田先生絮絮叨叨地数落我“孩子心性”、“意气用事”、“目无团队纪律”，我才意识到塔矢曾在我陷入昏睡后悄悄找到隔壁的社清春，让他替我请了病假。虽然客房的隔音效果很好，社清春绝不可能知道谎称连夜照顾我的塔矢究竟对我做了什么，但一想到塔矢面不改色地撒谎的样子，我还是体会到一种羞耻与兴奋相混合的奇妙感觉。

“中国队昨晚就走了，杨海八段对你评价很高。”

仓田先生略显得意地告诉我，但话锋一转，再次严厉起来：

“但韩国队还在这里，他们早饭后乘车去机场。我说进藤，你还是当着大家的面，和高永夏好好道个别吧。昨晚的欢送宴上，安泰善那家伙压着高永夏的脑袋诚心道歉了呢。我身为日本队的领队，出于对等的礼节，也不能不有所表示啊。”

我在塔矢的注视下默默扣上话筒，最近24小时内发生了太多的事，从和高永夏的激烈争斗，到与塔矢的关系发生质变。我只觉得脑袋嗡嗡直响，不知如何完成仓田先生交代的任务，但唯有一点是确定的，在彻底打败高永夏之前，我永远无法从心底原谅他。

“我们去送别韩国队吧，我们一起。”

塔矢仿佛看穿了我的心思，温柔而坚定地握紧了我的手。

我们走出饭店时周围已经聚满了人，韩国队即将乘坐大巴离开，而双方的随行人员还在寒暄惜别。洪秀英第一个冲上来和我问好，相约今年暑假再来日本找我单挑。林日焕朝我点头致意后，就用韩语和塔矢私聊了起来，他似乎还在为输棋的事耿耿于怀。两人用韩语你来我往说了半天，我听得头晕脑胀之时，高永夏突然悄无声息地出现在我身后。

我惊得倒退一步，塔矢立即拉住我的手腕，挡在了我和高永夏之间。

高永夏在我和塔矢脸上来回扫视了几圈，嘴边浮起一抹令人不安的笑容，用生硬的日语对塔矢说：

“很遗憾这次未能和你对弈，我原以为你和进藤会因为主将的事闹别扭，结果听闻你竟然连夜照顾生病的他，才发现自己还是低估了日本人的团队友谊啊……”

说到这里，高永夏突然凑近我，一手抚上我的肩膀，在我耳边恶意调笑道：

“或者说……我还是低估了塔矢亮对你的纵容和宠溺呢？”

我只觉得一股血气涌上胸口，但还没来得及反应，塔矢已经一掌格开高永夏落在我肩上的手，用只有我们三人才能听到的音量，脸色铁青地警告道：

“我不想让冲突升级，请你自重！”

周围的人只看到我们三个剑拔弩张地对峙着，却完全不明白高永夏在激怒了进藤光之后，为什么又会惹到塔矢亮。我气得浑身发抖又无从发作，只能任塔矢紧紧拉住我的手。高永夏嚣张地大笑着走上大巴，临行前朝我和塔矢眨眨眼睛，用口型告诉我们：

“放心，刚才的事，我绝对不会到处乱说的。你们两都是我尊敬的对手，期待下次北斗杯上再见！”

**(棋魂短篇 Indulgence** **完结** **)**


End file.
